Come Along for the Ride
by lokidokey1022
Summary: College life was the norm for three bestfriends, until an encounter with Sam and Dean make their lives much more interesting. To celebrate the last day of the semester, they decide to go out and have a girls' night out. However, an unsuspecting attack and rescue by two hunters cause a minor disturbance in their summer plans.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Oh my gosh, hurry up." Michaela muttered to herself, impatiently tapping her fingers on the desk.

She glanced at the clock, silently willing it to move faster. For a moment, she fancied she could control time, quickly speeding it up so she could finally get the hell out of cl-

"Ms. Rodriguez, am I boring you?" Her professor exclaimed loudly, throwing Michaela out of her thoughts and back into the classroom.

She wasn't one to be caught off guard and wasted no time in flashing her teacher a smirk.

"Of course not Professor Martinez." She replied, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Her teacher narrowed her eyes briefly before resuming the lesson as fast as she could, although she didn't realize how useless her efforts were. It was the last Saturday the students would need to attend classes, for their summer break was almost upon them. Everyone was eager to get out into the warm air and hang out with friends, and were finding it almost impossible to pay attention to the lesson. Someone lightly tapped the back of Michaelas' desk with their foot and she turned around, flashing her friend a wide smile. She raised an eyebrow, eyes glinting in amusement.

"You excited yet?"

"Damn right I am! We finally get the summer to ourselves!" Paige replied, smiling back at her friend. "And tonight you, Justine, and I get to go to the American Grill and have a girls' night out!"

They both turned and looked at their friend Justine, who was several rows in front of them, earnestly copying down the teachers' notes before the bell rang. Michaela rolled her eyes, earning a slight punch on her arm from Paige.

"Whats the face for?" she questioned.

"Justine, she needs to let go and forget school work for a bit! I'll be damned if she doesn't get drunk tonight and-

"Ms. Rodriguez, two times already?" Her teacher interrupted. Paige stifled a laugh as Michaela sighed and turned around in her seat, facing the front of the room. She sneered.

"Professor, at this point I would usually have had three or four warnings already, if not a detention. I think it's pretty nice of me to only "interrupt" you two times." Michaela retorted, causing her teacher to take of her glasses and place them on her desk.

"Oh shit." She thought to herself. Her teacher only took her glasses off like that when she was about to rant on a student. Her eyes quickly flicked a couple rows ahead of her to Justine, who was actually already looking at her, along with the rest of the class. Her arms were crossed as she gave her friend a "you-asked-for-it" look. Michaela silently vowed to talk to Justine about the look later as she focused on her teacher, who was standing in front of her. She began to come up with a smart-ass response for her teacher when the bell rung. All the students gathered up their books, pencils, and folders, carelessly shoving them into backpacks and rushing towards the exit. Paige rose from her seat, pausing to pull down her black skater skirt before throwing her books into her bag and stood by her friends' side. Michaela picked up her bag and hoisted it over her shoulder as she stepped around her teacher, totally ignoring her. Paige followed suit, muttering a small "excuse me" as she passed their teacher. Justine was waiting for the two girls near the door, shaking her head but smiling. All three exited the room, eager to start their break. They got a couple feet from the classroom before their teacher popped her head out of the room and called Michaela back over.

"What the fuck." She muttered to herself, glancing behind and seeing the source of the voice. She looked at her friends, seething. They were snickering next to her.

"Ohhhhhhhh you're in trouble!" Paige whispered.

Michaela gave her a dark look as she turned around and stomped her way to the classroom.

"Meet us at my house when you're done, we can get all chill there until six!" Justine stage whispered. In reply, Michaela put her hand behind her back and flipped off her friend.

"Wha-Did you just see what she did!" Justine exclaimed, voice rising in pitch. Paige waved a hand at her dismissing her comment.

"Oh stop, you know she was kidding. Let's start heading back to your place, I want waffles." She replied, already walking down the hall. Justine followed her, and the two walked outside. Their campus was bustling with activity, students were walking in groups, eagerly discussing weekend plans, dates, and vacations. Some were sitting in the grass on blankets and reading, while others played frisbee on the open field. The girls cut across the field, ducking to avoid a frisbee, until they reached one of the many busy sidewalks the bordered their New York campus. They immediately linked their arms and merged into the sea of people, walking a half a block down 27th and West street until they reached a row of student apartments. They paused at an intersection as the light turned red, and Justine quickly fished through her bag with her free hand, retrieving a set of keys. Both friends crossed the street as soon as the light turned green, snaking their way between people before reaching the apartments and entering the main complex. Justine fanned herself with her hand as they waited for the elevator to open.

"I hate this weather, it looks really nice out until you actually go outside and it's hot as balls." Paige said, glaring outside. Justine busted out laughing then stopped as she noticed a man staring in their direction. She nudged Paige.

"Don't look now, but I think that guy likes you." She whispered. Paige quickly glanced in the mans' direction and made a noise of approval. He was in his early thirties, with messy brown hair, an angled face and striking cheekbones, topped off with startling green eyes. Despite the warm weather, he was sporting a very professional looking suit and tie. He seemed to be questioning the younger man behind the front desk.

"So nothing odd has happened within the past week? Nothing? Like any weird sightings, smells, or-", he began to say, but the receptionist interrupted him.

"Weird smells…..? Dude we're in the middle of New York City, there are weird smells everywhere." He replied, running a nervous hand through his own hair, shaking his head. "Man, I'm a bit freaked out. I mean, we're used to people getting killed around here, but with their bodies drained of blood?" The man questioning the receptionist nodded and pulled out a card from his pocket, placing it on the counter.

"Okay, well thank you for your time, if you think of anything or hear something, call this bottom number." He said, smiling. The receptionist nodded and took the card, squinting to read it.

"Of course agent…..Sully. If you'd excuse me I need to go grab some lunch." Then excused himself and walked around the desk and out into the busy sidewalk. The agent sighed and leaned back on the counter, looking mildly annoyed. Paige looked at Justine,

"Holy shit, he's gorgeous! Did you see his eyes?" She whispered quickly, sneaking another look at the agent. Justine nodded in agreement and gawked at the man. They watched as he straightened up as another man walked around the corner, dressed as he was in a black suit. The girls watched as they conversed for a moment, then looked in their direction. Justine made a low squealing noise and elbowed Paige.

"Oh god, they're looking over here-wait, why are they coming over here, oh no." She whispered, quickly fixing her jean shorts and adjusting her gray t-shirt, nervously tucking a stray piece of red hair behind her ear. Paige crossed her arms over her chest and watched as the two men made their way over to them. The taller one had long brown hair and easily had a couple inches over the other agent. He pulled out a small notepad from his pocket and nodded at the girls.

"Good Afternoon, I'm agent Stark, and this is my partner Sully. Mind if we ask you a few questions?"

Justine stared at him as he spoke, immediately taking fancy to him. Paige narrowed her eyes at him.

"Stark? Like Iron Man Tony Stark?" She said, eyeing him up suspiciously. He nodded,

"Yes, uh it's a family name. My father owns a piping business up in Vermont." He said quickly, flashing her a dazzling smile. Justine cleared her throat and nodded at him.

"Uhm so the questions…?" She gave the agent a look.

"Yes: Have you seen anything out of the ordinary? Any weird smells?" He asked, staring at her.

Justine made a face at him.

"Uhm no….what do you mean weird smells? If you haven't noticed we're in New York…." she trailed off purposely. The other agent stepped forward and laughed.

"We know that, but how about any weird behavior? Have you guys seen anyone acting weird?"

Paige scrunched up her face as she thought.

" Define weird? Uhm I mean, there's this weird hobo that hangs out front of these apartments sometimes, but I have a feeling that's not what you mean."

Both agents exchanged looks, and the shorter one spoke.

"Have you seen anyone attacking people, possibly biting their necks?"

Paige busted out laughing at his response.

"Biting necks? Uhm nope, but you may wanna check back in with us on Halloween." She replied, in between laughs, but stopped as she noticed both agents had straight faces. "Oh, um wow, you guys are serious." She looked at Justine, who was staring at agent Stark. "Justine, have you seen anything like that?" Her friend jumped.

"Wh-What? Oh um, no. I haven't seen any neck biting people." She blushed, realizing her response was stupid. Both agents nodded. The shorter one was about to say something else when the entrance doors busted open, slamming loudly against the sides. Michaela stormed in, looking furious and wielding a piece of paper.

"Do you see this shit!? Ms. fucking Martinez thought it would be appropriate to give me a god damned pa-Oh." She began to rant but stopped as both agents turned around to face her. Agent Sully cleared his throat and stuck out his hand.

"Hi, Im agent Sully and this is my partner agent Stark."

Michaela stared at him, taking in his green eyes that were piercing, and messy but cute hair. She shook his hand.

"Hey I'm Michaela. Nice to meet you." She said, still staring at him. He smirked at her.

"The pleasure is mine."

She continued to stare at him as he handed Justine and Paige small cards.

"If you guys think of something, call us. Thank you for your time." Agent Sully said, giving them both a nod. Agent Stark nodded at Justine.

"Thank you for your time." He turned around, heading towards the exit. Agent Sully followed him, once again thanking the girls for their time and bidding them a farewell. He paused in front of Michaela.

"See you around," he said with a wink, then exited through the doors. As soona s he left, Michaela stared at her friends.

" Did you see him? Agent Sully? Oh my god, his eyes and hair- he smelled so good." She said, speaking quickly. Justine sighed dreamily, still thinking of agent Stark.

"The taller one was so cute….." She said, trailing off as she thought about him. Paige nudged her.

"He was so checking you out, holy shit! And Michaela, you and agent Sully looked like you were about to tear each others clothes off." Her friend smiled at her.

"His smirk, sweet jesus I can't…..he was so cute!" Michaela replied, smiling. They all stood there for a couple seconds in the lobby, thinking about the agents. Justine looked at the time on her phone and gasped.

"Oh crap! Guys it's already one fourty, we need to start getting ready for tonight! We gotta shower and get dressed, and do our hair and-"

" Slow it down there, we got plenty of time! Let's eat first, I'm starving." Michaela said, giving her friends a pout. Paige scoffed.

"Michaela, it's been an hour since you ate." She commented. Her friend stuck her tongue out at her.

"I'm a growing girl, I need sustenance!" She declared loudly, walking over to the elevator and pressing the up arrow. Her friends followed and they all waited for the elevator to reach their floor.

"Oh!" Justine suddenly exclaimed, " I have pizza we can make! And some leftover mac-and-cheese from Panera." Michaela made a weird noise of approval and smiled happily at the thought of eating. The elevator doors opened, and they side stepped to let the people out before they stepped inside. Justine hit the button for her floor and it rose steadily. All three were quiet, all eager for six to come around. When they reached the right floor, Michaela and Paige flanked Justine down the hallway, passing a number of rooms before reaching hers. She opened the door and walked inside, throwing her bag on the couch and making her way to the small kitchen. Paige sat on the couch, relishing its coolness, while Michaela retrieved a beer from Justines' fridge.

"There should be a pizza in the freezer, the mac-and-cheese is in the fridge, bottom shelf," Justine stated. Michaela grabbed the desired food and shut both doors, placing both on the counter and opening the beer, gulping it down. She made a face and shook her head at the taste.

" Ugh, I hate this kind," she commented, glaring at the Miller Lite can in her hand. Justine ignored her and pre-heated the oven.

"Hey, my house, my rules. Lite beer only, it's better for you." She chastised as she unwrapped the pizza, then stood up and crossed her arms. "And it's not like you're far away, you live down the hall from me anyway, why don't you get your own stuff?"

"It's because she's laaaaaazzzzyyyy," Paige sang from the couch.

" YUUUUUP," Michaela burped in reply. "Oh that was a good one!"

Justine shook her head, " Someone can hop in the shower while the food is getting ready." Paige jumped up from the couch and ran to the bathroom.

"I call shower!" She exclaimed loudly, slamming the door behind her. Michaela made a face.

"Dammit, I wasn't ready that wasn't fair!" She complained, throwing her arms in the air. The stove beeped, signaling that it was preheated and ready to cook. Justine took the pizza and placed it in the oven, putting the timer on for a half hour. She walked over to her couch and plopped onto it. Michaela jumped over the back and landed a couple inches from her friend. She righted herself and poked Justines' side.

"So you excited for tonight!"

Her friend smiled and nodded.

"Of course! It's break finally and we get to all hang out!"

Michaela got a mischievous look on her face.

"PARTAY! Promise me you'll try a drink or two tonight! You have too!" She insisted, jumping in her seat excitedly. Justine groaned in protest.

"One drink. ONE. That's all, you know I'm not a big drinker." She said, giving Michaela a look, who huffed but agreed.

"Fine. One, but I get to pick it! Oooooh what if the agents are there," she wriggled her eyebrows suggestively. Justine blushed as she thought of agent Stark. Michaela busted out laughing and pointed at her,

"OOOOhhhh you like that taller agent don't cha?" she teased. Justine smiled and nodded sheepishly.

"He was pretty cute…..how about agent Sully? You couldn't stop staring at him. You like him." Justine replied, winking. Michaela shrugged.

"He was definitely hot. Like really hot, did you see how green his eyes were? Ughhh he was so cute!" She exclaimed. The beeper went off for the pizza. Justine popped up and ran to the stove, throwing it open and grabbing a towel to retrieve the food.

"Ow, ow, ow-" She yelled, throwing the pizza on the counter and shutting the stove door.

A muffled voice came from the bathroom and a moment later, Paige came out with her hair wrapped up, wearing a tank top and shorts. She walked to the counter and leaned on it.

"I heard the beeper go off and wanted to get a piece of pizza before Michaela ate it all."

Michaela nodded in agreement,

"I'm not sure if I should be offended by that but I'll take it," She replied snatching a piece of pizza and devouring it.

"Wait don't you want a pl-oh nevermind." Justine said, placing plates on the countertop. Michaela waved a hand at her and got up, heading to the bathroom.

"I'm gonna take a shower real quick, leave some pizza for me." She said between mouthfuls of pizza, grabbing her ipod from her bag before walking into the bathroom.

The girls said they would and began eating, conversing very little as they chewed their food quietly, content within their own thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

An hour later, Justine was complaining loudly about her outfit, stressing over how short her skirt was. She desperately tried pulling it down a bit, annoyed to find that it only felt uncomfortable and weird.

"Dude, you look _fine_. Leave the skirt alone, it's supposed to be short like that." Paige said with a groan.

She was sitting on the arm of the couch, arms crossed in annoyance. Her short, but flowy, black skirt ruffled as she stomped to her friends' side. "Jesus Justine, seriously you need to stop because you look so pretty!" She exclaimed, motioning to her outfit. Justine looked down, examining her own outfit for the hundredth time. A black cardigan lay over a red and white striped cami; her skirt was a little on the short side and she scowled as she saw it.

"Is she fussing over her outfit still?" Michaela called from the bathroom. She was changing her outfit for the fifth time.

"Yup." Paige replied, stretching on the couch. Michaela skipped out of the bathroom, satisfied with her new attire and shimmied in front of her friends. "How-about-this-outfit." She asked in between shimmies. Paige popped up from the couch suddenly.

"Awwww I love it!" She exclaimed. She was sporting a tight fitting gray tank top under a well worn black leather jacket, with a pair of ripped skinny jeans and combat boots; and her curly hair was pulled back into a loose bun. Michaela grinned and spun around a couple times, cursing as she lost her balance and bumped into Justine.

"Hey watch it," she said jokingly, gently pushing her friend toward the couch.

Michaela plopped back onto it and stared at the ceiling, covering her eyes with her arm as the room spun wildly still. "Uuuunnnnghh. Bad idea…." she trailed off and groaned again. Justine seemed to accept the fact that her skirt wasn't going to be long enough and held up a finger.

"Okay, uhm I'm gonna go change real quick, this skirt is not going to work."

Before anyone could protest, she ran into her room and locked the door. Michaela and Paige exchanged looks.

"Look, how about I go walk down to the Grill and save us seats? It's-" she grabbed her phone out her pocket and checked the time, "-5:47. Seating is going to fill up pretty quickly and I will be damned if we are not going to drink and be happy and dance on tables."

"Loki dokey! Sounds good, Justine and I will meet you there in-oh whenever she is done changing." Paige replied.

Michaela grabbed her small bag and quickly made sure she had everything. She looked over her shoulder to make sure Paige wasn't watching her, and unzipped a side pocket of her back. Inside was a small handgun, and she ran her hand over it reassuringly before closing the pocket, shouldering her bag, and heading out the door. It took her a couple minutes to get out of the building and outside, but she made quick time in getting to the American Grill and was able to get a booth near the window. Michaela picked up the drinks menu and scanned over it lazily, half zoning out and half comprehending the list of drinks. She failed to notice the waiter that was standing by the booth, staring at her. He cleared his throat.

"Uhm, Miss? Are you ready to order o-", he began, but was cut off as Michaela jumped at his voice and cursed.

"Holy sh-Oh." She exclaimed, but upon realizing who he was, smiled sheepishly. He inclined his head slightly in apology and repeated his question. "Oh uhm, I'm waiting for my friends," she said quickly. The waiter raised his eyebrows, and she immediately took offense.

"I'm telling you the truth, jesus don't give me a look like that…." Michaela snapped, squinting to read his name tag, "Robert."

"I-I um I didn't mean to offend you, I was just wonderi-", he said quickly but she cut him off.

" Wondering what?!," she exclaimed, voice rising in anger. A couple people sitting near the booth gave her looks, then resumed conversation. "Just get me three shots of Bacardi." She said, slamming the drink menu on the table. Robert nodded and scuttled away. Michaela checked her phone and scowled as she had several texts from Paige.

P: Be there soon, Justine is still changing. - 6:02

P: Nevermind, be there in like 15 minutes. -6:07

P: I'll txt when we're on our way. -6:11

" What the hell." Michaela muttered, tossing the phone into her bag. A couple minutes passed and she glanced around for her waiter, who wasn't in sight. Feeling hopeful, she looked at her phone but hadn't received any messages.

Across the Grille at the bar sat agent Sully and his partner agent Stark. Agent Stark motioned towards the far window where Michaela sat, looking extremely bored as she waited for her shots.

"Dean, isn't that one of the girls' we talked to earlier?", Sam asked. His brother gulped down the rest of his beer before glancing over. He wiped the back of his hand across his mouth before looking over. A smile crept across his face.

"Well I'll be damned, it is her." He pursed his lips and scanned the Grille, which was starting to fill up with customers. "Hmm...I wonder where her little posse is. I don't see them."

Sam rolled his eyes, sensing what his brother was up to.

"Dean, don't bother her. She doesn't look too happy." He warned, giving Dean a look. Naturally, he ignored his brother and stood up, taking a moment to give himself a once over before heading over to the booth. He pushed by a couple people who were waiting to be seated, earning rude looks as he pushed by them. Dean reached the booth and casually leaned against it, putting on his best smile.

"Weird seeing you here."

Michaela's head popped up at the sound of his voice and she stared at him suspiciously.

"Agent Sully? I thought the FBI didn't really mingle in publ-"

"Please, call me Dean. Mind if I sit down?" He said, seating himself down without waiting for her reply. Michaela crossed her arms over her chest and glared at them, but before she could say anything Robert appeared by the table, carrying a tray of shots.

" I apologized it took so long, it's getting busy." He said quickly, voice shaky. Michaela waved her hand dismissively at him.

"Just give me my drinks." She said rudely. He placed them on the table and asked if she would be getting any food. Michaela grabbed a glass and drained it, slamming it on the table before replying.

"I told you, my _friends _are meeting me here."

Roberts' eyes flickered to Dean and back to her as he nodded and told her he would be back for her order. Dean leaned back in the booth, watching as Michaela downed the last two shots. She noticed he was watching her and slowly placed the glasses on the table.

"Uhm so…..", she stated lamely, unsure of what to say. Michaela bit her lip nervously as the silence between them grew. Dean shook his head and leaned on the table, closing the distance between them. She found herself looking at his eyes then at his lips, briefly wondering how soft they would be against her own.

"Where are your friends at?" He asked, throwing Michaela out of her fantasy. She blinked and resumed her tough composure, sitting up straighter and glaring at him.

"They're on their way." She said. "Soon, I hope, I'm getting really hungry." She added to herself. Dean nodded.

"Hmm. Okay then, well since they're on their way, would you like to have a couple drinks with me at the bar?" He tilted his head to the side, waiting for her answer.

"Wow he is really cute when he tilts his head like that." She thought to herself, then sighed. "Fine, I'll have a couple drinks with you until my friends get here." Dean smirked and stood up from the booth, holding out a hand to Michaela. She shouldered her bag and took his hand as he helped her up.

"Thanks." She muttered, following him to the bar. Sam looked a bit surprised as he watched his brother pull out a chair between them and motioned for Michaela to sit. He sat on her opposite side, giving his brother a smug look before ordering a round of beers.

"Hello agent Stark," Michaela said politely. Sam smiled and nodded at her.

"Nice to see you again." He responded. She smiled at him and tapped her fingers on her thigh, feeling very awkward.

Sam asked her how old she was, catching her off guard. She stared at him for a moment.

"I'm 21, I go to New York State, I want to be a Veterinarian, I'm going for my masters in microbiology and genetics." Michaela replied with a smile, mentally punching herself for saying too much. The bartender came over with their beers and gave each of them two. Sam took a small sip from one bottle and put it down, watching as Michaela downed half of one in one gulp. He busted out laughing at Dean's shocked expression.

"Dean, I think you've got competition," Sam said in between laughs.

Dean had a look of approval on his face as he took a long sip from his own beer. Michaela drank the last half of her first beer and turned to Dean. She swooned a bit as she spoke to him.

"I think you're very cute," she said, placing a hand on his thigh. He choked on his beer he was drinking as she slid her hand further up his thigh. Dean took her hand in his and put it in her lap, chuckling as he did so.

"You're drunk." He stated. Michaela pouted and crossed her arms.

"You're mean!" She replied, trying to glare at him but suddenly started giggling again. Her bag started to play AC/DC's Back in Black, and she retrieved it, squinting at the screen.

"Hellooo?," She said.

"Yo! We're on our way! Justine and I should be there in a couple minutes," Paiges' voice piped from the other side. Michaela jumped to her feet.

"Finally! I'll meet you guys halfway, kk?" she replied, giggling at her rhyme. Paige sighed.

"Dude, you're drunk I can tell, just stay there we'll be there soon."

Michaela scoffed, "Psssh I'm fine. Only had a couple beers…" Dean asked who she was talking to and she flipped him off. Paiges' voice got suspicious.

"Who was that?!" She demanded.

"Oh uhm, that was Dean you know one of those agents we talked to earlier."

"Dean? Who the hell is Dean?"

"Get your asses here and you'll find out! See you shortly," Michaela said pleasantly, hanging up.

Sam gave her a questioning look.

"My friends will be here soon." She said with a nod, then smiled at Sam." My friend is coming, the one with red hair you were staring at earlier." His face grew red and he took another sip of beer, then cleared his throat as he stood up from the bar.

"I'm going to step outside real quick," he said, making his way to the front of the Grille and stepping outside.

Michaela watched him walk away and turned to Dean, giving him a concerned look. He rolled his eyes and winked at her.

"Don't worry about him, he just got embarrassed."

Dean took a sip of beer and offered it to Michaela, who paused for a moment before taking it and shrugged. She took a small sip from it before handing it back to him, feeling her face grow hot. He grabbed the bottle and placed it on the counter, watching her closely. Suddenly his pocket vibrated and he scowled, retrieving his phone and quickly scanning the screen. It was a text that read:

Come outside, we have a problem -Sam

"I'll be right back, I need to ask my partner something real quick. I think we may have a new lead on the case." Dean said, flashing Michaela a lazy smile as he turned around, heading to the exit.

"Damn he is really cute." She muttered to herself, feeling a bit sad without him around. Her eyes scanned around the Grille. It was pretty full, people sat in groups, laughing and being happy, waiters and waitresses weaved in and out of people, serving food and picking up dishware. She ordered drinks for her friends, anticipating them to arrive soon. The bar was full, and all the seats were filled. There was a guy about her age who walked up next to her, trailing his eyes up and down her body. He smiled.

"Hey." He said, "Are you here with anyone special?"

Michaela gave him a look.

"Yeah, my friends," she replied in a monotone, pointedly ignoring him. She turned away from him and looked earnestly at the front of the Grille for her friends. The man looked around to make sure nobody was watching him and pulled a small bottle filled with red liquid from his pocket, quickly pouring its contents into Deans' beer. He stood up and seemed to disappear in the crowd. Michaela didn't notice any of this as she spotted her friends enter the Grille. Justine had changed into a short black dress with a grey cardigan, looking much more comfortable. They reached Michaela and sat around her. Justine began apologizing for their tardiness but Michaela busted out laughing.

"Stop! Don't worry about it, let's just enjoy ourselves okay? Plus, uh we have company too….those agents from today." she said quickly, waving over the bartender. "Uh, another round of beers please, a jolly rancher, and a lemon drop." Paige nodded in approval. Justine stared at Michaela.

"Those agents are here? The taller one is here too right?" She asked.

Michaela smiled.

"Yeah! They went outside to talk real quick about a "case". They should be back soo- Oh look! drinks are here!" she exclaimed, thanking the bartender and passing the drinks out. Paige took the lemon drop happily, quickly sipping it. Justine took a small sip of her jolly rancher, making a face at its tartness.

"Oh, this is really sour. Oh gosh." she said, scrunching up her face. Michaela stuck her tongue out at her friend and grabbed a beer, taking a long swig of it. She coughed and put the bottle down quickly, the taste catching her off guard.

"Ew, I think this beer is bad. It tastes off." Michaela said, pushing it away. Paige set her drink down and gave Michaela a surprised look.

" So, how's this Dean guy? Is he nice? DO you like him?" Paige asked. Michaela went to reply but broke out in a coughing fit, pausing to sip from a new beer. She gave Paige a thumbs up and held up a hand as she continued coughing for a couple moments. Justine looked worried and lightly touched Michaela's shoulder, who promptly waved her off.

"I'm-good now. Whoa," she said, taking a huge gulp of air in, " I think that went down the wrong pipe! What was that about Dean?"

"What does he look like? Omg,-" she looked around the Grille as if she expected him to appear, "Where is he?"

Michaela laughed and pointed outside.

"Him and the other agent are outside still, like I said before."

Paige realized who Dean was and jumped up and down happily, clapping her hands.

"Stop! It's that cute guy with green eyes you were talking to earlier!"

Justine put down her drink, looking confused.

"Wait, aren't they FBI agents? I thought they couldn't, you know, go out to places like this" She commented. Michaela and Paige shrugged.

"I don't know, but they're here!" Michaela said, smiling. She began to quickly catch them up on what happened while she was waiting for them.

Dean shook his head as Sam spoke to him.

"-in there. A couple vampires, I can tell. They're all scattered in the Grille. Dean, I'm telling you, we have to get those girls away from here."

"Do you think they're the ones we're looking for?" his brother replied, still not convinced. Him and Sam had been tracking a group of vampires who were pranking innocent victims. They would take a small amount of blood, slip it into the victims drink, and watch all hell break loose. Only two of the victims died from these "pranks" because a vampire decided to bite them; which, coupled with their blood already in the victim, changed them into a vampire themselves, craving blood, sharp teeth, everything. Unfortunately, once the victim changed , the only way to save them was to cut off their head, which Sam and Dean wanted to avoid and decided to hunt down the pranksters. Sam put his hands in his pockets.

"I think there's a very good chance this is them. Hanging around this place-," he nodded at the Grille, "- filled with drunken customers? Easy to slip the blood into drinks."

Dean sighed loudly and nodded his agreement with his brother.

"I think you're right, let's get back inside then and scout out any suspicious people. First, the girls though. Let's get em outta here." He said, opening the door to the Grille and walking back inside, Sam close behind. They made their way back to the girls, who were laughing. Michaela however, was leaning on the chair, coughing hard. Sam nodded at Justine.

"Hello." He said, smiling. She blushed slightly and said hi back. He pointed at Michaela, who winced as she coughed into her fist. "Is she ok?"

Justine nodded.

"I think so, she drank her beer and started coughing, said it tasted weird?" She shrugged. Dean leaned on the counter next to Michaela, watching her with a worried expression. He put a hand on her arm.

"Hey, are you good?" Dean asked in a soft tone, his piercing green eyes making her breath hitch. She nodded, clearing her throat loudly and flashed him a mischievous grin.

"Wanna do some shots? I bet I can do more than you can," She challenged.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Slowly, the groups of people began to lessen in the Grille as everyone began to leave, stumbling their way out the doors with the help of friends. Only a small handful of people remained. Paige groaned and put her head on her hands, the shots beginning to take affect. Justine gave her friend a sympathetic look.

"I told you to stop after four," she chided. Paige grunted an incoherent response and flipped her off. Michaela was leaning back in the chair, looking bored. She caught Justines gaze and waved cheerfully, giving her a half smile,

"Dude I am _drunk. _Like drunk drunk," Michaela said, bobbing her head up and down for emphasis.

Dean cleared his throat, holding a new glass of scotch in hand as he rose it in the air.

"This is a toast for that girl, right there-" he motioned the glass at Michaela, "Who drank a hell of a lot and is still able to walk." Sam scoffed and gave his brother a look.

"Dean, we told you she could a tough to beat." He said. Dean shrugged and gulped down the last of his scotch. Sam shook his head and nodded at Justine. "You guys heading home soon?"

Her eyes widened and she quickly glanced at her watch, surprised at the time.

"Holy sh-we've been here for four hours!" she exclaimed in shock, genuinely stunned. Michaela busted out laughing at her friends expression as she rose from her seat, shaking her head.

"Dude, at least we had a nice time! Riiiiiiight…..," she let her voice trail off, pointedly looking at Sam. Justine gave her friend a look, silently telling her to shut up.

Michaela shrugged indifferently and stretched while everyone gathered their stuff to leave. They were all pretty shocked at how much time went by. Justine reached for her windbreaker but Sam got it, and handed it to her. She blushed a little and muttered a quick "thank you" before waking up Paige, who had fallen asleep on the counter. Dean looped an arm around Michaelas wait as she stood up, causing her to gasp in surprise. He grinned as they walked to headed outside, everyone following close behind. A cool breeze greeted the group as they exited the Grille and made a sharp right, heading towards the apartments. Sam and Justine were in the lead, her taking a couple small steps for every one of his own long strides. Michaela and Dean were a couple feet behind them with Paige walking on Michaelas' side. Everyone was talking in low voices, careful of those who were asleep in the houses scattered about them along both sides of the narrow street. They all crossed a small street and made a left, following a shortcut to the apartments. Dean stiffened as he noticed the direction they were going: A cut through an abandoned and overgrown housing lot, littered with partially built walls and piles of concrete debris.

"This is a bit sketchy." He observed as they neared the lot, glancing around at their surroundings.

Nothing but a couple run down houses were around them, and even they seemed to be abandoned, if not for the few lights letting off a dull glow from the windows. Michaela scoffed and rolled her eyes at him.

"Awww are you scared?" she teased.

Everyone had ceased walking and now stood in a small group on the corner, across from the abandoned lot. Sam eyed up the lot also and frowned, catching Justines' attention. She tried following his gaze to see what he was frowning at but gave up, unable to see in the dim light.

"What's wrong?" she asked, getting a bit disturbed by both his and Deans' hesitation to cut through the lot. She felt no need to be scared, as her, Michaela, and Paige frequently used the shortcut to get home quicker, whether it was during the day or night. But she was unnerved by the skepticism of the boys. Sam and Dean exchanged looks, knowing all too well about the creatures of the night. Sam cleared his throat, and everyone turned their eyes on him.

"Is there another way to your apartment? This lot cut through doesn't look to be that uh….safe."

The girls all stared at him blankly. Michaela gave him a look.

"There's the long way around but it'll take us an extra half hour just to get the hell home" She narrowed her eyes at Sam. " Why the hell are you guys so scared of walking through the lot, like for god's sake we're just _walking_ through. It's not like we're stopping to have a damn picnic."

He stared back at her, unsure of how to respond and she sighed loudly, and nodded his head. Paige and Justine nodded in agreement and told the boys the lot is totally fine. After a couple minutes of debating, they persuaded the boys that they were being foolish, and to just take the shortcut. With their minds made up, the group crossed the street and walked over a small pile of rubble into the lot. Justine accidentally brushed against Sam's hand, and began to apologize when he took her hand in his, smiling slightly. She felt her face grow warm as their fingers laced together. Michaela found herself semi cuddling against Deans' side as they walked side by side, his hand wrapped around her waist. Paige was humming softly to herself as she walked a couple paces behind everyone, cursing as she noticed her shoe was untied.

"What the hell." She muttered to herself, placing her foot on a lone concrete slab to retie it. Paige let out a shriek as she noticed something near her foot, quickly backing up and pointing, too scared to speak. Michaela turned around just as Dean did, almost knocking one another to the ground. She shoved him off of her and ran to her friends side, demanding what she saw. Sam and Dean both had drawn wooden stakes, which nobody took immediate notice of. Justine pushed by Sam and stood on the other side of Page, putting a hand on he3r shoulder.

"Dude, what the hell happened? Are you ok?" Michaela asked.

"The-over there i-TIED MY SHOE AND THERE'S A FUCKING ARM RIGHT NEXT TO IT!" Paige replied, voice shrill.

"Where?" Dean demanded, looking at Paige and scanning the ground in front of them. Sam nodded at the concrete slab,

"Right there, I see it." He commented as he put the stake in his jacket pocket and bent down near the arm. Justine gasped as she took note of his stake and took a couple steps away from him, pointing a shaky hand towards his belt.

"W-what was that? Was that a stake?" She said quickly, eyeing him up warily. Sam stood up quickly and cleared his throat.

"Uhm yeah it was." He replied lamely, shooting Dean a look. His brother shrugged indifferently and stood up, holding out his own stake in front of him. Michaela scoffed and gave him a skeptical look.

"Correct me if I'm wrong but, uh aren't those used for staking vampires?"

Dean nodded in agreement and she shook her head. Paige looked around at everyone, still freaked out.

"Uhm, hello? Random arm in the grass? Isn't anyone at least a bit freaked out?"

Suddenly, a man appeared from behind a crumbling brick wall. He was wearing sweatpants and a black t shirt, and looked concerned. Sam took a defensive stance in front of Justine, who was frozen in shock at the arm, and Dean put a hand in front of Michaela, who pushed his hand aside and walked towards the man. He looked in turn at everyones faces and raised an eyebrow.

"What the hell is going on here? Is everything okay…..?" the man asked, looking around them. Sam and Dean slowly drew their stakes from their jackets ever so slightly. Michaela waved a hand at the arm that lay semi hidden under the slab.

"Uhm, no we aren't okay. We just found a god damn arm over here." she snapped at the man. He went to reply but stopped as he noticed the stakes in the boys hands.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, what the hell? Are those stakes? What's going on here?" Michaela glared at the boys and yelled at them.

"Seriously guys, put the damn stakes down it's weird and fre-," she got cut off as the man jumped forward with inhuman speed and grabbed her, quickly twisting her arms behind her back and grinning, rows of sharp teeth dropping down from his gums as he did so. He bit her neck, the sharp needle like teeth cutting easily into the soft skin on her neck. She let out a yell as he bit her but it quickly turned to a low moan as he drank deeply from her. Paige swooned slightly and passed out, landing not so gracefully on the ground. Justine screamed and ran at the man but Sam snagged her and retrained her.

"WHAT IS HE DOING. YOU NEED TO HELP HER!" She screamed, punching Sam in a fit of rage as he held her tighter.

Dean rushed the vampire, aiming to tackled him and dislodge him from her neck, but was caught off guard as the vamp released her neck and threw Michaela at him before running off into the opposite direction. He let out a curse as he caught her, briefly looking in the direction the vampire ran in before examining her condition. The bite wound was inflamed and bleeding still, and she was struggling to stay conscious.

"Hey, hey, stay with me. I need you to look at me, okay? Good like that-There you go, squeeze my hand if you understand me." He said. Michaela groaned and feebly squeezed Deans' hand, struggling to sit up.

"Did that guy….bite me?" She mumbled, groggily looking around her.

Justine was sobbing in Sams' arms. He held her close as she cried into his shoulder. telling her Michaela would be fine.

"The guy….h-he bit her! I can't believe he bit her neck...oh god there's so much blood…." she sobbed, taking in shuddering breaths. Justine picked her head up to look over at Michaela, and began to sob harder. Dean squeezed Michaela's hand, smiling a little.

"Uh, yeah he did. but you're going to be okay. We're going to get you some help-Hey, don't close your eyes. Michaela listen to me, you need to stay awake-" Dean exclaimed, watching as her eyelids began to flutter. He looked at Sam who was instructing Justine on propping Paige up against her,. Dean motioned for him to come over. Sam crouched next to him, nodding towards Michaela.

"How is she doing?"

Dean shook his head.

"Not good Sammy. She lost a lot of blood. We need to get her to a hospital." He gave his brother a pained look. Sam checked her pulse, giving Dean a grave look.

"Her pulse is weak. We need to take her to a hospital now," He replied. Sam stood up and looked around. "Damnit, I don't know around here that well, let me check on my pho-"

"St. Theresas, its the closest to here. About ten blocks from where we are." Justine said, interrupting him. She had Paige propped up against her as she stood, hobbling towards the boys. Sam shook his head.

"That's too far. she won't make it with all the blood she's lost." He replied grimly. Dean cursed.

"Damnit." He exclaimed, then gave Sam a look. Michaela muttered something incoherently and her head lolled back on her neck as she passed out cold. Dean lightly tapped her face, trying in vain to wake her up.

"Wake up." No response. He cursed and shook her. " Damnit, wake up!" Dean stood up, holding Michaela in his arms, giving his brother a look. "We need Cas. He can take us to Bobby's and he can help her."

Justine began sobbing as she saw Dean holding her friends' limp body. She barely noticed Sam as he propped up Paige against him, and wrapped a consoling arm around her as she sobbed harshly. Dean looked up at the sky as he spoke,

"Cas, we need you buddy. We really need your help…..we need it bad."


End file.
